


Tangled Sheets

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Zitao has no intentions of leaving this bed (or Kyungsoo's side) unless he has to.





	Tangled Sheets

It took Zitao a moment to realize he’d woken not to the sound of his alarm, or Kyungsoo’s, but rather the sunlight filtering in through the gauze of their curtains. He felt like a house cat, tugged back to sleep by the warmth against his cheek. Kyungsoo snuggled securely in his arms was just as comforting. The smaller man was still asleep; brows relaxed and breathing steady against Zitao’s bare chest.

Mornings like this were a rare gift. Zitao’s fashion work took him frequently overseas; meant long nights where sometimes he didn’t have the heart to wake Kyungsoo by crawling into bed at three in the morning. His blood half coffee, half creative fire; he would often barely have the time to share a kiss with his boyfriend before he was gone again; to Milan or New York or somewhere equally as distant from their bedroom.

Kyungsoo’s editor position, where he worked mostly from home, meant that he was the constant. No matter how little notice Zitao gave for his return, Kyungsoo always had groceries, their sheets freshly cleaned, and even if he was asleep when Zitao landed, there would always be fresh coffee brewing the following morning. Kyungsoo would be leaning against the counter, hair mussed and smile sleepy around the brim of his mug. Zitao never had enough kisses to give, not enough words to be thankful.

Today was bliss; a morning between Kyungsoo’s most recent project and after Zitao had just finished his latest collection. Later this week, they planned on going to Paris together. Despite how global his boyfriend was, Kyungsoo had barely left Seoul, and Zitao was intent on changing that one destination at a time.

Nosing into his boyfriend’s hair, Zitao sighed. The smell of peppermint always took him back home, where Kyungsoo fit so perfectly against him. He kept a tin of mints in his luggage, in his pocket at shows, in case he needed a little familiarity.

His hand not pinned beneath the smaller man began to smooth down Kyungsoo’s spine, tracing circles along his hip. Their legs were tangled together in the sheets and smile spread across his face as he shifted them, feeling one sock still left on Kyungsoo’s foot.

Some time later, Kyungsoo began to stir. Zitao pulled the slightest bit back to watch him rouse. At first Kyungsoo’s expression was of puzzlement, brows knit and lips parting as he groaned. He too, probably was confused at waking so naturally. Eventually, he seemed to realize that he was entangled in Zitao’s arms. He didn’t even open his eyes, instead cuddling closer and nosing into Zitao’s chest.

“Morning.” Zitao always loved Kyungsoo’s voice; tucking away different tones and registers as his personal favorites. Sleepy Kyungsoo, with his rough, low voice, always did things to his heart, like tangle it firmly between his ribs.

Zitao leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Morning. You can go back to sleep, if you want.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I can sleep plenty when you aren’t here.”

Fondness made his throat tight and Zitao let one of his hands slip under Kyugsoo’s sleep shirt to rub against the smooth, warm expanse of his back. His boyfriend arched into the touch, much like a cat would.

Zitao was hoping to lull the man back into slumber, but Kyungsoo pulled completely away, causing his frown to rear ugly on his face. “No morning cuddles?”

“Of course we’re snuggling.” Kyungsoo sat up, hair akin to a bird’s nest and face still puffy from the sleep he was stolen from. “I just don’t want to piss the bed.”

Zitao laughed. That was a forgivable offense to the leaving the bed clause. Still, he had to tease a little bit. “Well, fine. Abandon me.”

“You aren’t fooling me. We both wrote a big fat no next to the watersports section of that sex checklist you printed out of Cosmo when we first started dating.” Kyungsoo’s smile was nearly a smirk, sharp for this early. “Keep the bed warm for me.”

Zitao snuggled in. “Can do.”

He’d only intended to close his eyes, but he found himself suddenly waking to the toilet flush and then the sink in turn. The bed dipped and Kyungsoo was once again curled beside him, arm over his chest. “There we go. So how long do you want to stay in bed today?”

Pretending to think, and still too comfortable to open his eyes, Zitao hummed a little as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s back. “The whole day? We can watch some things on my tablet if we get bored?”

“I’m sure I can think of some entertainment of my own.” Kyungsoo’s voice was rich, like melted chocolate as he spoke, his lips seeking a vantage on Zitao’s bare chest. “We’re in a bed after all.”

His hand drifted up to his boyfriend’s hair. “Mmm. Maybe later? I kind of just...”

He let his voice trail off, but Kyungsoo seemed to fill in the rest on his own. He never ramped up his kissing, just gently pressing his lips to bare skin once more before resting his head on Zitao’s chest. For a long while they remained this way, awake and breathing, but not breaking the silence with words.

Zitao, unsurprisingly, was the first to crack. “I missed you. One of our models, Jongin, he has just enough features like you to make me think of you...”

“Oh, the shy one that likes bears? I met him at your last show you held here, I think.” Kyungsoo was tracing little curved patterns against his skin as he spoke.

A chuckle left him, as he thought of Jongin’s Rilakkuma backpack. “That’s the one. He has plush lips and big eyes, though neither are quite like yours.”

Kyungsoo made a soft sound of affirmation. “I’m one of a kind.”

“The rarest in my collection.” Zitao teased.

His boyfriend gave him a pinch, just as much teasing in return. “I’d better be the only part of that collection.”

It was so much easier, to laugh and let go while the bed was their only obligation for the day. “Ah, I have wounded him. Whatever shall I do?”

Cracking an eye open gave him the most beautiful sight, better than a sunrise off the balcony in Amsterdam or the glittering expanse of the runaway; Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile, soft eyes on his face.

“I think the appropriate apology is a kiss.” Kyungsoo leaned closer, brushing their noses.

Zitao leaned up, tilting his head till their lips met, still apart enough for him to speak. “Just one. What a bargain.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh was husky, caught between their mouths. He let his response wait until their lips parted once more. “It’s a good start. Even if we want to spend all day in bed, I think we need breakfast first. And you’re helping me.”

“So demanding. I just got home.” Groaning, Zitao let his head rest back in the pillows.

The bed creaked as Kyungsoo stood and Zitao enjoyed the view as his boyfriend stretched, holding out a hand. “Come on, love. I’ll start the coffee.”

Despite the threat of leaving the warm bed, Zitao took the offered hand. They had all day, one brief pause for food couldn’t snuff that joy out of him. The unmade bed was just a promise that they’d return to it.

**Author's Note:**

> And TaoSoo rounds out the first batch of fics including each original EXO member. Unfortunately, like LuSoo before it, I never really saw the best chemistry with these two. And I also realized with my posting order that this turned out quite a bit similar to the previous fic in Saptember; oh well. I still have some moments in this I really enjoyed. With how I was feeling today, I am just glad I managed to post at all. The week is proving to be busy, so I'm a little concerned that I'm going to fall off the writing wagon. Wish me luck if you can!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
